


Red Star

by Dragon_of_Dreams



Series: Linked Universe Gift Exchange 2020 [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, LU Valentine's Gift Exchange 2020, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams
Summary: The warrior had one regret: not being able to deliver the message told to him by the redheaded songstress, of a wish to be with him.But when he hears her song once again past the boundaries of time and space, it seemed the stars have finally aligned.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Gift Exchange 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765594
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Red Star

**Author's Note:**

> Backup Gift for Isla from the LU Discord Server. I hope you enjoy it.

The stars watched from the sky, each bearing the soul of a soldier robbed from the earth in battle, but whose sense of duty never left them even as they reached for the heavens. The warrior who carried the burden of thousands watched them in return—a respect among soldiers even across time and space.

Even as the stars shifted through the seasons and ages, one in particular caught his eye, dawned on him like an endless dream that defied the will of the gods. A guardian angel among soldiers. The red star dotted permanently above their heads—ever watching over them. A red star he started to notice after the disappearance of one of his comrades: a cheerful young woman whom he never spoke with during the war until it was over, but fierceness of her red hair and her expression was unmistakable even at a distance.

The only regret he had was never learning her name… No. He had another.

He never learned who _he_ was.

As the stars watched over him he too watched over his brothers still living on the earth, whose destinies brought them together in defiance of the natural laws. But among them lay one missing, on his isolation from the chaos that were their lives. A moment he sought for peace. Yet amidst that peace wailed a song of loneliness. The warrior listened to the song played by his brother—a soft melody that held a sliver of memory buried within him. A melody that he never shared with anyone despite their bond although it held a heart of meaning.

The song… could it be… _hers?_

It was an unspoken rule for a Link to remain silent. For they all had their share of secrets that they’d prefer buried in their souls rather than provoked by another. But if it meant for the welfare of another it was a risk he needed to be willing to take.

So the warrior sought for the song. He followed the notes carried in the air until they led him to the veteran hero. Heart scarred by his many adventures—more than any normal person should have ever gone through.

But none of them are ordinary. And the warrior despised it.

He took soft little steps brushing against the grass towards him. He then stood beside his brother, listening to the performance until the song came to an abrupt stop. The veteran lowered his ocarina to his lap.

“Go away. I’m not in the mood for your teasing.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” the warrior said.

The veteran turned to him. His narrowed, glaring eyes viewed at him as if he was some sort of prey animal, watching every move as the warrior carefully sat down next to him.

“Relax,” the warrior whispered. “I just want to know what you’re up to.”

“That’s none of your business.”

The warrior sighed. His blue eyes turned up to the stars, specifically the red star standing out against the array of blacks and whites.

How the stars have aligned...

“Let me tell you a story, then.” The warrior wrapped his arm around the veteran’s shoulder. The veteran stiffed, growling at his action but he otherwise didn’t dare to move.

“I’m not in—”

“Hey hey hey hey hey. I’m not done yet. It’s a story about this woman—”

“I really don’t want to listen—”

“It’s about _this woman_ ,” the warrior stressed out, hushing the veteran. He raised his arm, brushing his hand through the starry night sky. “I heard she’s strong-spirited, passionate, has a wonderful singing voice, and not to mention a redhead.”

The veteran tensed. His hands trembled, gripping his ocarina as if he was about to snap it in half. The warrior patted his shoulder, smiling.

“How a grumpy guy like _him_ ended up with such a sweet woman like her is a real mystery.”

His brother whipped his head away. The warrior could only see the tears in his eyes forming between his pink and golden locks. “Why are you telling me this?” the younger man asked, his voice weighed heavily with emotion.

“Because I have met her before,” the warrior whispered. “And she left me a message for you.”

“You’re lying!”

“I’m as lying as the green of my tunic.”

“She’s not _real!”_

Silence. The warrior’s brother dropped the ocarina between his legs and buried his face in his hands. Muffled sniffs and a shrieking cry escaped through the gaps.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?!” he cried out. “Why are you doing this?!”

“Listen to me. She’s as real as you and me.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Then allow me to sing her song.”

The warrior retracted his arm from his brother’s shoulders. A large gulp of air ran through his lungs, and softly he began to sing.

_“Dream with me,_

_By the sea_

_We watch the waves crash…_

_Hold my hand,_

_Think of me_

_And I’ll fly...”_

“That’s…” his brother shifted his head towards him, his eyes not quite meeting anything. “Is that it? Was that the message? That’s only the….”

“There’s a lot more to it,” the warrior said. “She said to pass this message to you: that no matter what happened to her home she’d always watch over you. Part of her wish was to be freed so she could travel with you.”

The blond-and-pink-haired boy buried his head into his older brother’s shoulder, tears cascading like a waterfall into his scarf and tunic.

“And she also said she loved you. That one day you’d meet her beyond the dream. I’m not sure what that means...”

But clearly he did, the warrior thought. He thought it wasn’t possible for the veteran to cry more than he did. But he did. The veteran let out a scream of a young boy, a young boy who had bottled up all his raw emotions in his life finally bursting out.

“I—” the young boy hiccuped, taking a long shivering breath before trying again. “I-I can't believe it... I loved—I love her too.”  
  
"Then you better believe it."

They remained like this for a while. The warrior rubbed his brother’s back while he kept crying his heart out—of a young boy who lost so much but still had everything to gain, even if hidden within flickers of light. The warrior glanced back to the sky. The red star shone brighter than ever before, signaling its thanks to him for watching over its love.

The redheaded songstress still sang deeply in their hearts, even if he knew not her name.


End file.
